mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Angel Cop
Manga Entertainment | first = 1989 | last = 1994 | runtime = | episodes = 6 | episode_list = }} is a six-part original video animation created and directed by Ichirô Sakano. A manga adaptation written and illustrated by Taku Kitazaki was serialized in ''Newtype Magazine and reprinted as a Newtype 100% collection in 1990. Plot The story initially starts by dealing with terrorism in an alternate-universe 1990s era, where Japan is the largest economy in the world. The communist radical group, the Red May, are trying to bring down Japan's economy and take over the government. In response, a government agency, the Special Security Force, is formed with the ability to act outside the law. However, when the Red May suddenly find themselves being wiped out, the force discovers that something else is hunting the terrorists. Controversy and English Editing The original Japanese language version of Angel Cop is controversial for its Anti-Semitic plot points. In the original Japanese, it is revealed that the Jews are the main threat to Japan's standard of living, and are trying to sabotage the country's economy and turn it into a dumping ground for radioactive material. When Manga Entertainment adapted Angel Cop into English, they removed all traces of Anti-Semitism from not only the dub, but the subtitled version as well, instead an American owned corporation is responsible. Characters ;Angel The main protagonist and title character. A member of the Special Security Force, she initially believes in just getting the job accomplished and not caring who dies in the anime. In the end, however, she shows dismay after being forced to kill Raiden. Her story differs in the manga, she becomes cybernetic after being injured in an explosion, in contrast to her anime counterpart who remains human throughout. ;Hacker One of the Special Security agents. As his name implies, he handles hacking duties, but also participates in firefights. He is killed when Lucifer takes control of his body and causes him to detonate a grenade in the anime. In the manga, he is killed by Freya. ;Sakada Raiden Angel's assigned partner in the Special Security Force. Injured during a pursuit of the Red May terrorists, he voluntarily allows himself to receive cybernetic enhancements in the anime. His new powers allow him to fight Lucifer to standstill. Afterwards, he forces Angel to kill him by causing his suit to detonate, destroying Lucifer in the process. Raiden's story differs in the manga, where Angel becomes cybernetic instead of him. ;Peace The only other female Special Security agent, Peace handles explosives and is generally paired with Hacker. It is later revealed that she is in love with him. Peace dies when Lucifer drains her mind in the anime. As with Hacker, she is killed by Freya in the manga. ;Taki Haishyo The head of the Special Security Force. He is responsible for giving his subordinates their orders. In the final episode, he arrives at the main police office to kill Maisaka, but is wounded in the attempt and left to bleed to death. However, he manages to plant a bomb in a tape recorder and escape the building. ;Ichihara A scientist who developed cybernetic technology for the police force. Taki, however, refused to allow Ichihara to test his works on the Special Security agents. Nevertheless, Ichihara was able to give Raiden a cybernetic exoskeleton. During the final battle, he was killed when his laboratory exploded. ;Lucifer The main antagonist, Lucifer is a Hunter, psychic beings sent to destroy anyone unjust in the world. Of the three Hunters, Lucifer is the most powerful and the most fanatical, causing a mass pile-up just to catch Tachihara and killing anyone who attempts to aide the Red May terrorists, the Special Service agents included. She is finally killed when Raiden's suit detonates in front of her. In the manga, she is killed by a cybernetic Angel. ;Kuwata Taki's right-hand man, Kuwata appears to be second in command of the Special Security Agency. He is killed by Lucifer for allowing Tachihara to leave the Special Security's building. Ironically, he wanted an alliance with the hunters shortly before his death. ;Asura The first hunter encountered, Asura possesses psychic powers similar to Lucifer's, but not on the same level as hers. He decides to join up with the Special Security agents after realizing Lucifer went too far in her methods. Asura soon becomes targeted by her, but survives the final encounter. In the manga, Asura never allies himself with the Special Security agents and is shot in the head by Angel. ;Maisaka The main villain, Maisaka is a powerful figure in Japan, he is in command of all the police forces. He is responsible for awakening the hunters and attempted to wipe out the Special Security Force. He was killed when a tape recorder inside his helicopter detonated. ;Nogawa Maisaka's second in command. Nogawa was seemingly killed by Angel during an attack on Ichihara's building, but the man killed was revealed to be a decoy. The real Nogawa perishes in the explosion that also kills Maisaka. ;Tachihara The new head of the Red May, Tachihara initially manages to escape from the Special Security Force, but is eventually captured and tortured. Hacker and Peace attempt to bring him to Ichihara's laboratory for safety, but the three are killed by Lucifer on the highway. ;Freya A hunter with the appearance of a young girl. She possesses pyrokinetic powers. Asura and Freya appear to be very close. She is killed by Lucifer in the anime and Angel in the manga. Reception * References External links * * *Mania *DVD talk *ANN Buried Garbage Category:Action anime and manga Category:Cyberpunk anime and manga Category:Detective anime and manga Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Anime OVAs